


Thoughts of a  new moon night

by Riry_mar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Memories, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar
Summary: Inspired by Yashahime episode 15. These two chapters contain the thoughts and fears of the two new parents Rin and Sesshoumaru.Chapter 1: Rin's thoughtsChapter 2: Sesshomaru's thoughts
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Rin's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pensieri di una notte di luna nuova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355729) by [Riry_mar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar). 



> This is the translation of my story, I apologize you for the mistakes.

It was a new moon night, calm and clear for some but challenging for me.  
In the previous months I imagined how it could be, what it felt like and especially if it really hurt so much.  
Of course, I saw it numerous times and already my child's eyes perceived the immense effort it took.  
While everyone slept peacefully in Musashi I had "my night": our children were about to be born.  
I had a terrible pain in my lower abdomen, I was sweating and squeezing the futon under me with all the strength I had, while Kagome wiped my forehead and calmed me as best she could.

"Push Rin, come on, just a little bit more"

She said me, I thought that by dint of pushing I would tear myself somewhere.  
At that moment I felt anxiety, fear, joy, I was overwhelmed by a mix of emotions.  
I had to hold on in a while I would have known them, those children I wanted so much and I dreamed of before I got married.

Between one breath and the next, I remembered when Sesshoumaru took me to visit our new home, huge and beautiful not far from the village of Musashi. It wasn't ready yet but it would have been in two weeks for our wedding.  
More than a house it seemed a palace to me, it will be that I was used to living with Kaede in her small hut, while for him that house was quite modest.  
He took me around the house and I was very impressed by a room, the one at the end of the corridor that overlooked the garden, I did not immediately understand its usefulness.

"It's for our puppies," he replied tenderly giving me a sweet kiss on the temple.  
I felt foolish, as I hadn't thought about it right away.

Our puppies well ... they arrived early.

Immediately after we got married we went to live there. He and I spent most of our time in the garden sitting on the grass, among my flowers and sometimes I would sing him one of my songs.  
After dinner we would look at the stars, then go to the room and join him.

A few months after the wedding I was already pregnant, I would have become a mother just as I hoped.  
I was carrying the fruit of the immense love between me and my sweet husband, I couldn't be happier than this.  
The first months were difficult between nausea and fatigue, I did everything to make him and me feel good.  
At first I thought it was only one, but instead, like my friend Sango, in my womb there were two children, or rather half demons.  
I was doubly happy that afternoon when Sesshoumaru gave me this news: he rested his head on my belly while I started one of my irrepressible chats where I imagined what he was like, who he looked like and what name to give, when he interrupted me:

"I smell two smells, they are two. Now you will have to work hard to find one more name"

I hugged him quickly, two children!  
I had to start sewing extra dresses and preparing another crib, who knows if one could look like me and the other look like father ...

"Do you want two boys? A boy and a girl" I asked him one night before going to sleep.

"I don't know, two princesses would be fine with me too, the important thing is that you are all well" he softened his response, with the pregnancy he had become even more thoughtful.

The night before going to sleep, he made his mokomoko increase in size which we initially used as a pillow, but during my gestation he made me lie down completely on it to make me feel more comfortable with my belly. He filled me with every possible concern to make us feel good, I couldn't have wished for someone better than him by my side.  
I finally had the family I wanted and had, before those bandits took it away from me forever.  
We thought of both male and female names, he wanted me to choose them myself , but I undeterredly insisted that he also participate.

"I'm not good with names" he would repeat every time. But I wanted to involve him in some way. So we did this: I would tell him a name, the first one that came to my mind and that I found cute, and he had to tell me if he liked him or not.  
We spent whole afternoons like this, he was always undecided about names and so was I.

Mom has been thinking about you so much in recent months ... I have often dreamed of holding you in my arms or while I was teaching you to say "mom" and "dad".

I just have to make another little effort … 

"I see the head, good Rin keep it up"

The first was about to come into the world, I pushed with all the strength I had.  
I wanted to do it as soon as possible. Sesshoumaru was out there fighting the enemy with anxiety for me, for us. I knew that if they were born he would hear them even if he was on the other side of the world, he too couldn't wait to see the little ones.  
Even if husbands do not assist women in childbirth, I would have liked so much for him to be by my side, to hold my hand, to tell me, between breaths, that everything was going well, I had to worry about anything.  
Come to think of it, I would most likely have been the one to give him strength.

In fact, as my belly grew, his concern for me also increased, he tried to hide it but I had already understood.

He heard stories in the village of women dying in childbirth and he had been alarmed.  
One night I woke up, the two children kicked like never before in my poor belly, I turned around and couldn't find him in our bed. Putting on my robe I looked into the garden, he was there with a blank stare.

"Honey what is it?" I asked him sitting next to him. He didn't answer me but I knew from his look that it was about me.

We had been together for quite some time now, I could sense every thought of him just by looking closely at his face.

"Are you worried about me, about us?"

He didn't answer this time either, in his unspoken language it meant that I had something to do with it.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine you'll see, our children won't do anything to me"

"Tenseiga couldn't ..."

I didn't give him time to finish, I knew what he wanted to tell me, I kissed him softly to reassure him.

"I could not be happier than this, even if I have to leave it will console me to know that I have not left you alone" 

He hugged me tightly and with a quick movement of his arm, I found myself sitting on my legs.

"You should rest" he told me, my words had calmed him down at least a little.

"I would love to sleep but the little ones are rascals. From the kicks they give me they will surely be strong and exceptional warriors like their dad"

"And sweet and beautiful like their mother"

Even if he didn't say it openly Sesshoumaru was afraid, I noticed it every night when we went to sleep. He stayed there watching me all night, thinking who knows what baleful thoughts. He already knew that if he married me, hanyou children would be born, like his brother Inuyasha. It was probably the latter that he thought of at night and of the life of that species . On the other hand he had been the first to despise them, he knew the hatred of demons for the hanyou and it was not difficult for him to imagine that of human beings.  
Being more in the village he had also heard of the stories of Jinenji and Shiori and especially of their weak day when they lose their demonic powers.  
During my pregnancy, I explained my doubts to him by telling him about his brother, who never slept during the new moon for fear that someone would use his weakness to kill him.  
I was sure that he would never allow anyone to harm our children nor would he leave them to fend for themselves.

We have to live for them

Then came the damned prophecy that Kirinmaru would be defeated by someone who is neither demon nor human.  
My husband feared that he would be relentless on our hanyou children and on me who was his wife, to avert his fate. In my heart he would protect us from all evil and also from Kirinmaru and his henchmen, I had faith in his strength and in his sense of protection.  
During my pregnancy I didn't move too much from home, I always stayed close to him or I was with Inuyasha and Kagome. He felt the weight of responsibility for his new family and I, despite my free and curious spirit, did everything I could not to give him cause for apprehension.  
He told me that besides Kirinmaru there was also his sister, a certain Zero who wanted to end my life so that our children would not be born. She, in particular, felt a deep hatred for humans and half demons, if she had attacked we would certainly have been her main target and this Sesshoumaru knew it better than me.  
He often patrolled the area so that none of those demons would come close to where we lived, she did everything to keep us safe but this is not enough for him. 

I'm really worried ...

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong cry, the babies were born.

"Congratulations Rin, two beautiful princesses," Kagome said putting them next to me on the futon.

They were beautiful! I saw many parts and children but my daughters were wonderful, they had two angelic faces and closed hands. The same colors mine and my husband's ...

"Towa and Setsuna" I exclaimed those names with tears in my eyes, our little ones were born and I couldn't wait to introduce them to their father.

Those names ... I picked them all of a sudden, I don't know why but during labor it came to my mind that time when we got married. 

I remember that day like it was yesterday. 

That morning I put on my wedding kimono and accompanied by Kagome I went to the temple where Sesshoumaru was waiting for me. He decided to marry me like humans did, he was funny for me to see him dressed like a normal man.  
I was very excited and happy, I was about to get married with the love of my life.  
We drank sake and then exchanged promises.  
I will never forget his promise:

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru promises to always love you and protect you at all costs from this moment until eternity"

And from there, Towa and Setsuna.

I did not have much strength after giving birth, I wanted so much to pick them up and cuddle them, but it was not possible. 

I was not even allowed to finish enjoying.

The battle between my husband and that Kirinmaru was not over, indeed it had just begun.  
It was my husband whom I saw immediately after, not even he could realize the happiness of having become a father.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with deep regret then he took the little girl with him without saying anything.  
Perhaps he felt guilty for putting us in danger, he feared that I would not fully enjoy my new life as a mother.

"Rin, trust in you," I cried, I couldn't believe that scary monster was trying to kill my little ones for some stupid prophecy, but I knew their dad wouldn't let anyone touch them.


	2. Sesshomaru's thoughts

I was outside staring at the moon while she was inside the old priestess's hut. I could hear her screams from the effort, I pretended it didn't affect me, but it was extremely difficult.  
She assured me that everything would be okay, that our children would do nothing to her and I trust her, I always have.

But how long does it take ...

I would never have imagined finding myself in a similar situation, of becoming a father, of hanyou.  
Several times in these months I wondered what it meant to be a half-demon, what are the problems and sufferings my children would encounter.  
One night I watched Rin sleeping as his belly moved. I put my hand on his belly, they kicked so hard, birth was near.

What if she die? At that thought I got angry, I could never grow who had taken it away from me forever.

Could I have hated them?

Something grabbed my hand, it was Rin's.  
"How hot it is! I'm so cold" she said putting it on her cheek.

I got back under the covers, hugged her from behind to keep her warm, my hand rested on her roundness again.

"Now the little ones are fine, evidently they wanted to be warmed by their dad too," she told me before sinking back into sleep.

No, I never could. I will love and protect them as I do with you.

The following night I went to Musashi, I wanted to speak with Inuyasha.  
Rin told me that during the new moon he lost all powers, becoming fully human and that's how I found him.

I recognized him only from the robe of the fire mouse that our father had given him, otherwise his appearance was completely different: his hair and eyes were black and he had neither his dog ears nor claws.  
I was surprised to see him that way, I admit that part of me felt pity for him being so weak, not even Tessaiga would have helped him in case of a sudden attack by some demon.  
He stood outside his house peering closely at the horizon, but what did he think he could do in such a weak and miserable state? 

Evidently the fear of being attacked on the day of weakness was still present in Inuyasha, even though he now lived in a human village where the dangers of being attacked were almost non-existent.  
He hadn't lost that feeling of unease, but why doesn't he hide in the house? 

Will it be the same for my children? Will they also spend time hiding when their time comes?

"Hey dog, I saw you there! Why the hell did you come?" He replied looking at me with a slight smile.

I knew what he was thinking of me at the time. To me in the past who hated humans and hanyou, I must have seemed really ridiculous to him now that I'm married to Rin and expecting children of the same species as him. I hadn't come to be made fun of by him nor did I want to fight, I wasn't in the mood, I had a concern to resolve.

"I have a question"

"So you're not here to kill me ... okay, tell me what you want to know" 

"How does it feel?"

"To be half demons you say? Well it's not a good thing to find yourself without demonic strength. I have always felt weak, especially after the death of my mother, there was really no one to watch over me, to make me feel protected and safe".

"Why don't you go hide now too?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Here I have a wife and friends that I trust, I am no longer alone. Even if I am in this state I will continue to defend them so that nothing happens."

I understood, I no longer needed to be there.

I took off without saying anything, while Inuyasha was yelling at me but I had no intention of listening to him, I had to go back to Rin.

I will make sure that my children live in a protected environment and I will defend them, they will never find themselves in the same situation as Inuyasha.

He certainly had been unlucky, our father died to defend him and his mother from that wicked human.  
Unlike me, he had never enjoyed his presence so strong and decisive, nor had he lived in a castle in the clouds, far from any danger.  
He had spent his childhood protected only by his mother and in a human village that despised him for being his half demon.

It can't have been easy for him.

But this will not happen with our children, Rin and I will love and protect them, never will they feel a similar feeling. 

I went back to our house, it was still night. Entering the main room I saw the teddy bear that Rin was sewing for the children to play.

I will do everything possible to make you feel safe.

Nobody will hurt you.

Between one thought and another he felt them, it was them.

"Master, she has given birth," said my servant.

My children finally came into the world.

I did not want to express my joy of having become a father in front of my servant, it was not like me, I would have shared this feeling only with her who today had given me the most beautiful and important gift.  
I still can't believe that today my heirs were born, I became a father. Two half demons, creatures that until a few years ago I despised with all my being. I have always been a lonely and cold type, I would never have imagined myself in a similar situation, already having a servant who could bear my character seemed too much, today we are even five.

The more time passes the more I can understand you father ...

It was in that instant that I sensed her presence, it was Zero.  
That useless woman wanted to kill my wife and children. Kirinmaru's sister has always felt a deep hatred for humans and half demons and today, it seems, she has come here to satisfy her thirst for revenge against the humiliation she endured centuries ago.  
I used Bakusaiga, I wanted to tear her apart but she was just a simulacrum.

That cursed prophecy ...

I had to go to Rin, they were in danger.  
With a leap I came out of the hut and entered. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama" my wife told me when she saw me.

She was fine, I was relieved to see her. I wanted so much to kiss her or take her in my arms to thank her, but there was no time left.  
I saw our daughters sleeping blissfully next to their mom wrapped in cloth.

They look so much like her ...

I took them and took them away, pretending that they had to do "the ritual of courage", it was not true but I could not tell anyone where I wanted to take them. The life of the little ones and Rin were too important to me, I couldn't put them in danger by letting slip the place where I would hide them. 

Rin cried, but she already knew why.  
I flew in the direction of the sacred tree when I was attacked by Jokka, a serpent demon. It was enough for me to use my whip against her, I cut off her arms when I saw something shine.  
They were two pearls of the rainbow born from Zero's desperation, they could come in handy and so I grabbed them with my free hand.

As I flew, I heard one of them yawn. I looked at them carefully: they were so beautiful, they slept peacefully, unaware of the useless hatred held by those cursed demons. I zoomed in on my mokomoko to keep them warmer and not catch the wind.  
They were so small and fragile ... my daughters.

I managed to get them to safety and I implanted them with the two pearls.

So you will be even more protected.

My servant created the protective barrier, they would grow up safe even if that meant Rin would never return to the village. She would never see the elderly priestess again, her friends and all those places she loved most in Musashi, I was sorry to take away a part of her freedom. I have never imposed anything on her, much less forced in her decisions, so this choice of mine makes me feel so bad.

I want to protect you, not hide from you but I cannot do otherwise

The enemy is powerful and you are his main target.

I flew up again to fetch her, I had to hurry before Kirinmaru or one of her minions found her, she was still weak and no one could defend her.

Forgive me Rin, I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. If you were married to a human you would not be in this bad situation, you would be living as happy and carefree as everyone of your kind right now.  
Forgive me my sweet Rin, for the sacrifice I am about to ask of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
